


It's Now or Never

by NoAnonymity



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAnonymity/pseuds/NoAnonymity
Summary: A short drabble inspired by Elvis Presley's 'It's Now or Never', featuring unnamed female Dovahkiin, and our favourite housecarl, cuddling by the fire.Request made from Tumblr.





	It's Now or Never

The sky had begun to darken above the pair - Housecarl and his Thane - though their current position was far less professional. The red and gold hues of the setting sun mirrored the colours of the crackling fire that illuminated the couple, bound by each other’s arms, the flames flicking, dancing shadows across their skin. The pads of her fingers ran teasingly across his bare bicep, the goose flesh that rose in the aftermath of her touch identical to that which had become, the moment he’d first laid eyes on her. Argis was no romantic, but as he looked upon her tender smile, he silently thanked Mara that he had waited out all these hard years in order to find someone who truly deserved all the love he had to give, and here she was, wrapped in nothing but his arms and her underclothes. There had never been a more beautiful sight, a statement he’d happily wager against any priestess of Dibella with.  
He looked over her shoulder, the parting of the willow allowing him to witness the very last light of setting sun, they would make for Whiterun the next morning, summon a dragon which would take her away to save the world, they both knew it could easily be a one way trip, and one which he could not follow her on. It was then that he decided that if he cold not be at her side then, he’d give her his all, here and now. She kissed him, drawing away at every attempted sweep of his tongue, her thumb brushed against his scar, smiling in a way that bit back her giggles.  
“We have all night Argis, why rush?” She kissed his forehead, between his brow, and the tip of his nose, all before she noticed the tremble of his bottom lip. He pulled her flush against him, nuzzling closer and kissing the skin between her breasts, ascending to her collar bone, her jaw, and blissfully, her parted lips. Her arms welcomed him openly, his hands roaming her entirety, her lips and tongue working in tandem to heat the blood within his veins. His facial hair tickled her nose, her sweet laugh breaking the intimacy in the best of ways. He took her tightly in his arms, his fingers untying the straps of her final garments. The willow tree hid the lovers’ acts that night from the rest of the world, just as much as it hid the rest of the world from them.  
Argis knew there was never a guarantee his Dragonborn and he would meet again like this, but as they made love beneath the branches in the light of the fire, his chance to be with her, was now or never.


End file.
